Siten's Tale
by KugekinoMajou
Summary: What does it mean to be hero? A question many struggle to answer as the walk the path to becoming humanity's savior. Come. Follow Cassidy Cromwell on this path as she attempts to answer this very question.
1. So It Begins

The sound of the alarm's ear-splitting wail is throughout the halls of the building, late in the evening . It rose to peak and then ebbed and rose to a peak again, undulating like a wave however, the intruder still managed to obtain what she came for as she began to make her escape. Upon existing the room she was just in, a swarm of security detail greeted her. But she was unperturbed by their appearance, in fact she merely smiled as she rushed head on to face them, the case obtaining her prize set down where she stood. One by one, they came at her fists at the ready but she countered all of them, grabbed them, beat them until she heard the one sound she craved to hear during a fight, the sound of bones breaking. Despite the ear-splitting wail in the background she could still hear the members of the security detail's bones break and that made her smile even more, to the point where she looked maniacal. After shattering all the bones in the arm of the last standing guard, she walked back to where she set the case, picked it up and made her way out of the building, still grinning from ear to ear.  
That smile however, was short lived once she got outside where a female clad in a black outfit sporting a similar color eyemask stood in front of the building. Gauging her situation, she knew that facing the female would not end well given the female's abilities, so she decided to swallow her pride and make a run for it. She started to walk right up to the female and then she bolted to the right, heading to a nearby alleyway. The female in black followed suit, as she had anticipated. Once in the alleyway, she increased her pace, making quick turns here and there trying to throw off the female following her. But to no avail, the female still followed close behind never relenting for a moment. She didn't know if she was lucky or prolonging the inevitable when the female would catch up to her long enough to use her ability and then she'd be done, caught and put back in that place.

'No, she refused to go back to there, to lose to her and fail Nightfall on this mission.'

She thought as she increased her pace, faster, quicker until she came to a stop as she came face to face with a dead end. Hearing the female's footsteps approaching the alleyway, she did the only thing she could, climb the wall and continue her escape via the rooftops. By the time the female had arrived, she had already mounted over the wall and stood over the edge, looking down at the approaching female with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. But she didn't have time to continue giving the female her death glare, she had to escape so she turned away from the ledge and began running. She approached to the first gap between the building she was on and the next and increased her speed enough to propel her on the other side. After she landed the jump, she heard a thud behind her. She turned around to see the female had safely landed herself in the same spot she had stood not a few moments ago.  
'Damn it!' She thought as she began to run again knowing full well the female was right behind her. They continued their game of cat and mouse until she heard her watch peeping with an incoming message. In the midst of her running, she tapped the surface of her watch to view the message.

"Where are you?" A holographic projection of an individual with a golden colored mask and a dark purple hood spoke.

"Currently busy at the moment, is there any chance you could set up an extraction?" She inquired between breaths.

"Extraction? What for? You were merely meant to retrieve the Transmogrifier Matrix. What seems to be the issue?" The holographic projection stated.

"Retrieving the Matrix was not an issue. The issue is her." She stated as she moved her wrist to reveal the female chasing after her.

"Black Siren, how unexpected. I shall send an extraction team. Prepare to stop when I give the signal. Is that clear?" The hologram spoke.

"Yes, Knightfall." She nodded in agreement as she flung herself across yet another rooftop as the female now revealed as Black Siren followed behind.

Landing, she started to run again, constantly checking her watching till it gave her the signal she wanted. But, her divided attention got the better of her when she lost her footing on a couple of rocks. Noticing this mishap, Black Siren took the opportunity to catch up to her so that she could tackle her and tackle her Black Siren did. The two women did not move from their positions until the y observed the final position of the suitcase which flew across the air and landed on the edge of the rooftop. Once the suitcase's position was known, Black Siren attempted to restrain her but to no avail. She fought back, punching Black Siren square in the jaw till she heard a nice cracking noise causing smug look to develop on her face. After the blow Black Siren, readied her own fist and slammed it on the bridge of her nose breaking all the bones at the point of contact. The punch rattled her entire brain and clouding her vision with black spots. Ignoring the pain, she attempted to remove Black Siren from above her by lifting her upper body via her elbows enough to allow her to bring her legs up and grab Black Siren with her legs and sling her off. Succeeding, she gets herself up and prepares to engage in the fight she had been avoiding since first encountering Black siren outside of the Forsyth Building. Looking at her watch, she tsked in annoyance as she charged toward Black Siren. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, bone contacting bone was heard as the two brawled it out as each punch and kick covered the floor of the rooftop with the other's blood.

"Bonebreaker, prepare for extraction" Knightfall stated as she her hologram projection appeared on Bonebreaker's watch.

Hearing the news, Bonebreaker jumped up and prepared to aim her kick for Black Siren's head. Black Siren, anticipating her kick ducked only to be tricked into dodging the kick as Bonebreaker withdrew her kick at the last moment, landed on the ground and swept Black Siren's feet from under her.  
Arching her body in mid air, Black Siren was able to bring her arms up and back flip back onto her feet again. Meanwhile, Bonebreaker had already started limping her way towards the suitcase. Seeing this, Black Siren used what strength she had left and headed after Bonebreaker, till she came up behind her and yanked her down by her pony tail, hard. The impact alone caused Bonbreaker to pass out as she groaned in pain. Convinced that Bonebreaker was unconscious, Black Siren limped over to the case, bent down, inserted her wrist in the holder and lifted the case. As Black Siren turned around, Bonebreaker's fist came hurdling toward her face, smashing into her nose, casing the same injury Black Siren had inflicted on Bonebreaker. The sheer force of the punch caused Black Siren to fall over the ledge she had been standing next to. As she began to fall, Bonebreaker reached for the end of the suitcase till she is hovering over the edge, gripping the case with one arm as Black Siren seethes in pain as she tightens her wrist's on the case, dangled over the building.

"Bonebreaker what's taking you so long? The extraction team you asked for has been sent yet you are still not present." Knightfall all but screamed through Bonebreaker's watch.

"Bonebreaker you will be making it your extraction location but not with the Matrix." Black Siren stated as she slowly lifted her bloodied and beaten left arm toward the case's locking mechanism and opened the case.

"NO!" Bonebreaker exclaimed as she brought her right arm over to stop Black Siren.

But it was too late. The case was already open, the Matrix came rolling out of the case and into Black Siren's left arm as she withdrew her wrist from the case holder, falling into the darkness below.

Calmly, Black Siren slowly brought her right hand to tap her watch and have a black mesh tarp from her digital gadget inventory appear one meter off the ground. Halfway through her descent, she closed her eyes awaiting for the sensation of the tarp to press on her back. But that sensation never came as the Matrix activated itself and a transdimensional portal opened directly above the tarp, swallowing Black Siren.

With her eyes closed, along with the lull of traveling within the portal, Black Siren had fallen asleep as she continued her passage through the transdimensional energy swirling around her, engulfing her.

Finally, her ride was over as a portal opened 70 meters off the ground in the middle of a forest. Still asleep, Black Siren fell through the air until she made contact with nearby tree branches that attempted to slow her down. But the branches did very little as she finally landed on the ground with a giant THUD, generating a shockwave that reverberated throughout the forest floor.

Hello dear readers,

I know I have not uploaded a new chapter to my other story but it is almost done. I plan to update in a few days, but in the mean time a new kind of story popped into my head and I couldn't help but share it with all of you. So here is the first chapterto  
my little story; I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to comment and favorite on it. I would very much like to hear your thoughts. As for the next chapter I am currently working on it. As for Cassidy's outfit, she is wearing the outfit Blackwidow  
/had on in the Iron Man 2, Laurel's mask from Arrow. Her other features include: long hair that is black a 1/3 down from her forehead then it is a light purple color for the remainder 2/3rds, the last 1/3rd is white all the way to her tips. If it is  
/hard to visualize I will try to find a way to upload an image or something. She also has grey eyes and is 5 ft. and 7 inches.

Sincerely,

Kugeki no Majou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from D.C. universe. I only own the characters of my own creation.


	2. Instant Amnesia

'What was that?' Chase inquired via the mind link.

'Probably some bear or something. Leave it be and let's continue going over the perimeter a few more times before our shift ends.' Logan stated as he treaded around the seven members of the patrol group.

'Logan's right let's just get this over with.' Roane responded as he followed after Logan.

'I'm going to go check it out' Chase stated as he began head in southeast, toward the location of the large noise.

'Chase, stop!' Logan ordered as he turned around and snarled at Chase. But it was too late, Chase had already broken into a sprint in the direction of the sound.

'Let him go. Once Chase gets an idea in his head he won't sit still until he follows through with it.' Jay stated via the mind link as he went to patrol the forest.

'No. the Alpha left me in charge of this group and I'm going to ensure I complete that job. Even if it means dragging Chase back here.' Logan stated as he began to walk in Chase's direction.

'What if we finish our patrol first and then head over to Chase? If anything happens to him while he's out there we'll know via the link.' Finn piped in.

'I agree with Finn.' Caleb responded.

'Fine. But if anything happens it's one you and Chase to tell the Alpha, Jay.' Logan stated baring his teeth at Jay who also bared his teeth and emitted a low snarl.

'Let's just patrol the area.' Ashton stated as he nudged Jay with his right shoulder to move.

Once the tense moment was over, all seven individuals began to spread out within their respective area and inspect it for any intruders.

'Which way now?' Chase asked himself as he stopped, lifted his pointy ears to listen for the same sound again. But he had no such luck. So, he decided to use his next best sense, olfactory. Sniffing the air, he got a whiff of something peculiar and started to run toward it. The closer he moved the more Chase wondered where the smell came from that is until he arrived in the bushes on the outskirts of the large crater. Lifting his head up toward the treetops he notices the broken branches and follows their trajectory down till he inserts his head within the bush in front of him and sees the large crater in the ground. Then it hits him, the iron smell currently bombarding his nostrils, the large crater, the broken branches from the treetops, only one type of creature near this area would be able to generate such damage and they were no animal nor a human but a vampire. Arriving at this conclusion, Chase prepares to lunge himself down at the center of the crater where the smell is most concentrated, ready to rip the vampire apart. He flings himself in the air, opening his giant mouth revealing his large teeth ready to chop down on the vampire. But all Chase bites down on is air as he lands safely a few feet away from the center of the crater, facing the forest. Turning around, he doesn't see the blood covered vampire he had anticipated rather, he sees a girl laying on her right side with her arms and legs huddled close to her body in a pool of blood. Proceeding with caution, Chase approaches the girl, constantly sniffing her till he arrives at her head which he gently nudges with his nose. But there is no movement. Then an idea pops into his head, he shifts back from his wolf form, puts on the shorts he had tied to his left leg and kneels down beside the girl to check her pulse. After a few seconds of silence, he could feel her pulse. It was a tiny beat but a beat nonetheless. Being as close up to her, he could see she had a broken nose, multiple bruises on her face and a couple of broken fingers. 'What happened to you?' He thought as he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. She responded merely by coughing up more blood. 'Damn it. I have to tell the guys. She needs medical attention and fast.' Chase thought to himself as he began to place his arms under her and gently lift her off the ground. Doing so, only caused more blood to seep out of the head injury she had sustained during her fall.

"Fuck! GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs causing a few of the birds in the area to fly off.

'What the hell?' Brandon stated turning his head in the direction of Chase's voice.

'What is he doing?' Ashton voiced in as he hung his head in exasperation.

'Ruining our patrol that's what. I'm going to personally make sure the Alpha knows what did today.' Logan angerly stated as he began to pace back and forth.

'I'm going to go check it out.' Jay states as he begins to move in the direction of Chase's voice.

'No, you won't. He's messing with us so he can get out patrolling.' Logan spat as a deep growl reverberated within him.

'That's not who Chase is. If there is something wrong then he means it. Hold on Jay I'm coming with.' Caleb stated as he followed behind Jay. Ashton soon followed after his twin.

'They're not wrong Logan, Chase wouldn't call us if it wasn't urgent.' Roane stated as he, Brandon and Finn began to follow after the others.

'Fine. But if there is any hint of foul play I will personally teach Chase a lesson.' Logan stated as a defiant growl from Jay was heard.

Hearing the pounding of paws approaching, Chase yelled out to his friends.

"Guys, revert back. There's something you need to see."

One by one the others shifted back into their human forms and placed their shorts on.

"This better be important Chase otherwise I will personally make sure the Alpha knows what happened today." Logan yelled at Chase as he came walking out of the bushes, followed by the others.

"Why don't you all determine for yourselves?" Chase stated as he looked at his friends and Logan.

"What the….?" Finn spoke as his eyes looked ready to pop out of his head as he gazed at the scene before him.

"Chase, what happened?" Jay rushed over.

"I'll explain back at the compound for now we need to get her some medical attention, she's barely holding on." Chase worriedly stated as he felt her blood trickle down his arm and drop into the puddle below.

"Before we do that we need to take care of the bleeding. Can any one of you rip part of your shorts off, and hand the piece of clothing to me so I can tie it around the gaping wound on the back of her head." Roane stated as he looked to his companions. Ripping off part of his shorts, Caleb handed the piece to Roane who walked up to the girl and wrapped it around her head.

"All good?" Ashton asked, his tone filled with concern.

"Yes. Now, I just need everyone to stay nearby and find the fastest path back to the compound." Chase stated as he brought the girl tighter to his exposed abdomen, causing more blood to flow out of her mouth and her wounds.

Seeing the blood ooze out of the girl's body made all them cringe in disgust but also increase their urgency to get her to the compound. They all broke into a sprint, staying close to one another as they maneuvered through the forest till they finally came to the entrance of the compound.

"All who wish to enter the compound must state their password." The Guardian trees spoke in unison from each side of the gate.

"Big Titties." Jay stated with a smirk on his face as he passed through the entrance.

"Giant Couchy." Ashton spoke next as he made his way through the gate.

"Great big ass. Humongous lips. Delicate feet. Amazing bod. Astrid. Omnia mihi (Latin: all for myself)." Stated Caleb, Brandon, Finn, Roane, Chase and Logan as each and every one of them passed through the gate until they reached the center of the compound.

"Ashton, Roane the two of you head to the hospital and inform Dr. Mortimer. Logan, Jay go and inform the Alpha, he needs to rest of you help me set her down." Chase stated as he began to crouch down to the ground with Brandon, Caleb, and Finn grabbing a hold of her arms and legs as Chase gently placed her body and head gently on the ground.

"Roane! Ashton!" Astrid shouted as she saw the two run by. However, neither paid attention to her as they passed by.

'What's going on?' Astrid thought as she directed her attention away from her friend Emily and toward Roane and Ashton.

'What if something happened to Chase?' She thought as she excused herself from her friend and ran after Ashton and Roane.

"Dr. Mortimer! Dr. Mortimer!" Ashton yelled once he and Roane entered the pack hospital.

"Roane! Ashton!" Astrid came screaming in.

"What's happened? Is Chase okay? Ashton?! Roane?!" Astrid inquired but neither would answer.

"He's not here." A voice stated from a nearby room followed by the sound of footsteps walking into the hallway.

"Beta Lincoln!" Roane exclaimed at the sight of Lincoln Mortimer, cousin to the alphas and Beta of the pack.

"He's in the Operating Room. What do you two need?" Lincoln stopped walking and leaned on a nearby doorframe.

"Something's happened. We need medical assistance immediately." Ashton exclaimed, his voice laced with concern.

"Roane go and alert the medical staff and gather all the necessary medical equipment to meet us at location of the person that needs assistance. Astrid, go inform my sister to prepare an emergency room for us and my father should he come out of the operating room. Ashton, follow me. I need your help taking the stretcher to rest of your group's location." Lincoln ordered as everyone sprang into action, ready to fulfill their task.

"Alpha!" Logan screamed into the grand foyer located on the first floor of the alphas' house.

"Alpha!" Jay echoed Logan's scream.

"He's not here." A dark red-haired woman responded from the second-floor balcony overlooking the foyer below.

"Epsilon Katherine! We need to speak with the Alpha. Do you know where he is?" Logan yelled up at Katherine Coleville, epsilon of the pack.

"He is out on a business meeting. Why? What's happened?" Katherine inquired as she began to make her way down the stairs.

"We found someone, in the forest. They were badly injured and we brought them here. Ashton and Roane are on their way to alert Dr. Mortimer as we speak." Jay exclaimed.

"You did well coming here and informing your Alpha. Both of you. But for now, I'll head over to the hospital to ensure this person received the medical attention they need while you two go home and get some rest. Once Carter and Cole come back we can interrogate the person you found." Katherine stated as she turned the two of them around and directed them out the house, with her following behind.

"Cole's coming back?" Logan inquired with a hint of happiness to see his friend again.

"Yes. No run along you too before I make you." Katherine stated with an intimidating look on her face.

"There they are. Chase! Guys!" Ashton screamed to get his friend's attention.

"Set it down nice and slow Ashton. Good, now help me lift her onto the stretcher. You grab her feet, I'll grab her head on three we move her. One, two, three." Lincoln instructed as he and Ashton got the girl onto the stretcher, laying on her side as everyone eyed the beaten girl.

"Stand back!" Roane yelled as he and the medical staff arrived on the scene and began examining the girl. Upon first inspection they realized she had internal bleeding and therefore needed to be intubated then and there so they could place her on her back and wheel her back to the hospital.

"All of you go get some rest and change. We'll convene in her room to interrogate her once Cole and Carter return. Is that understood?" Lincoln states as he stands up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes Beta!" They all reply in unison.

"Lilliana! Lilliana! Where are you?" Astrid screamed as she desperately searched around the hospital rooms.

"Astrid I can sense your presence, there is no need to yell." Lilliana appeared from the bathroom.

"Lilliana, Lincoln told me to have you prepare the emergency room. Someone's been hurt and they need medical attention, fast." Astrid all but screeched, irritated at Lilliana's calmness.

"You think it might be Chase, don't you?" Lilliana inquired, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Of course, I've never seen Ashton and Roane look so worried before who else could it be other than Chase?" Astrid responded, gripping her elbows.

"It could be anyone of the eight that went on patrol, Astrid. You're just letting your infatuation for Chase get the better of you." Lilliana coolly stated as she began turning on machines in the emergency room and bring out medical supplies from nearby cabinets.

"Can you blame me? He said he wanted to remain friends despite him being my mate and I his. Now, I know agreed to go along with his request until he becomes Zeta of the pack but it's killing me, not being able to hold his hand, kiss him and simply be by his side at all times." Astrid stated as her grip on her elbows tightened to the point her knuckles turned white.

"No, I don't blame you Astrid. If anyone's to blame it's Chase for being so selfish. Instead of worrying about it, come help me set up the room?" Lilliana replied as she walked up to Astrid and had her release her grip on her elbows and held onto her hands.

"Thank you, Lilliana." Astrid smiled as she began to head toward the medical supply cabinet.

Hello Everyone,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far.

Sincerely,

Kugeki No Majou


End file.
